


О животных заполярья, или У Леонарда Снарта есть проблемы поинтереснее, чем выбирать, с кем ходить на свидания

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Миди от G до PG-13. [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Character Study, Drama, Flirting, Gen, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart has a power, sort of humour, there is something good in Leonard Snart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Это история, в которой Леонард Снарт попадает в рай, обзаводится кучей друзей, домиком с белым заборчиком, кольцом, детьми и собакой. Кое-что из перечисленного даже правда.





	1. Ты будешь по мне скорбеть, а я приду смотреть, как ты спишь

**Author's Note:**

> снартоцентрик, АУ, можно найти различные пейринги и запутаться в них

Лен умер. Но не умер. Иногда ему казалось, что он умер и попал в ад, а в другие моменты - что лучше бы он был совсем стёрт из реальности. Спустя целую вечность борьбы с собственным телом Лен признал, что ему нужна помощь, чтобы справиться с последствиями своей смерти. Существовало как минимум одно место, где ему точно помогут... несмотря ни на что.  
  


***

  
  
— Не браслет, — отрезал Лен, почти не пялясь на то, как покрываются изморозью зажатые в пальцах защитные очки.  
  
Циско подавился заготовленной репликой, Барри кивнул, Кейтлин завистливо вздохнула — видимо, ей в своё время пришлось походить в знаменитых антимета-наручниках. Лен привычно нашёл взглядом камеры, ухмыльнулся в одну из них и откинулся на диван, устраиваясь с наибольшим комфортом для себя и наиболее смущающим образом для остальных. Кончики пальцев опять — уже тоже привычно — закололо, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не поскрести отросшими когтями диван. Незачем портить мебель, пока он не получил того, что хочет.  
  
— Как это случилось? — наконец-то высказал Барри интересующий всех в этой комнате вопрос.  
  
— Полез руками куда не следует, — пошло улыбнулся Лен и, отложив очки в сторону, сцепил пальцы в замок на животе. Свитер тут же заиндевел, но холода Лен не чувствовал. Наоборот, ему было жарко. Очень жарко. Так жарко, что, если бы не надо было сидеть здесь, он бы спустился в морг и забрался в морозильную камеру.  
  
— Сна… Кхм… Леонард, — к чести Кейтлин, её голос почти не дрожал, когда она к нему обратилась, — разденься, пожалуйста, и пройди в соседнюю комнату. Мне надо тебя обследовать, чтобы Циско мог настроить сдерживающий прибор.  
  
— Уловки, уловки, — пробормотал Лен, вдохнул поглубже и стянул свитер до того, как тот покрылся бы льдом, выдавая его волнение. Два свитера он так уже угробил, просто невовремя согнув руки. Впрочем, одному из них даже было лучше без рукавов. Лен скинул ботинки и потянулся к поясу, ловя взгляд Кейтлин. — Бельё оставить можно?  
  
— Если только под ним нет каких-либо связанных с мутацией особенностей, — парировала она, ничуть не смущённая его взглядом. Не так уж и напугана, да?  
  
Лен аккуратно, чтобы не звякнуло содержимое карманов, положил штаны на диван рядом со свитером и прошёл в указанном направлении. Пол приятно остужал босые ноги. Нельзя было не задуматься о том, чтобы начать ходить голым чаще. Может быть, всегда.  
  
Уже стоя перед трубой томографа, Лен понял, что преследующее его на протяжении всего визита в СТАР Лабс странное чувство — это ощущение чужого взгляда. Просто поначалу сбивало с толку отсутствие обычно сопровождающего при этом зуда опасности. Сейчас он чувствовал его сильнее, ярче, буквально всей обнажённой кожей. Пристальный взгляд. Судя по тому, что Кейтлин избегала смотреть на него, а Циско чуть ли не по плечи зарылся в детали и провода на столе, взгляд этот мог принадлежать либо Барри, чья способность смотреть почти одномоментно сразу в нескольких направлениях теперь была сродни рефлексу, либо неопределённому пока ещё наблюдателю, притаившемуся по ту сторону натыканных по всему зданию камер.  
  
— Температура тела снижена почти на полтора градуса от нормы. Это появилось после, м-м, — Кейтлин запнулась, подыскивая слово, — воздействия или обусловлено чем-то ещё?  
  
— Не знаю. Но мне теперь постоянно жарко. У тебя — не так?  
  
Он бил почти наугад, но попал в яблочко — Кейтлин вздрогнула и чуть не оцарапала его датчиком.  
  
— Я перестала ощущать разницу или изменение температур, — ровно проговорила она. — Не жарко, не холодно. Никак. Тело знает, когда надо охладить кипяток, и я не обжигаюсь. Но я не чувствую жара — только вижу, что пар перестал подниматься над чашкой.  
  
— Предложил бы подбадривающие объятия, если бы входил в вашу команду, — признался Лен, слегка смущённый собственным порывом.  
  
— Спасибо. С удовольствием приняла бы предложение, если бы не хотела побыстрее закончить.  
  
— Желание прекрасной дамы — закон, — галантно, несмотря на датчики и собственную почти наготу, поклонился Лен. — Я даже не буду сопротивляться, пока ты извлекаешь из меня всё, что нужно для дела, чтобы избавить вас от своего навязчивого присутствия как можно скорее.  
  
Обмен шутками о клаустрофобии они успешно пропустили, через несколько минут Лен отчаянно старался не заснуть под мерный гул томографа, напоминающий о работе двигателей Вейврайдер. Если верить Кейтлин, у него не только не осталось ни одного старого шрама, но даже отрос удалённый ещё в детстве аппендикс, а тимус, чем бы это ни было, теперь был большой и активный, как у ребёнка.  
  
— И чем мне это грозит? — спросил Лен и поймал себя на том, что ему действительно любопытно. Не ради разумного интереса, увеличивающего объём полезной информации, а просто любопытно значение нового слова, будто он сам, как и этот его «тимус» тоже внезапно помолодел лет на сорок.  
  
— Помимо прочего, это означает, что в твоём организме в несколько раз, чем обычно у людей твоего возраста, увеличено производство ти-лимфоцитов, вследствие чего…  
  
— … у меня теперь просто восхитительный иммунитет, — закончил за неё предложение Лен и, уловив удивлённый вздох, добавил: — Если у меня нет докторской степени, это не означает, что я не умею читать.  
  
— Что? Ох, нет. Я не об этом. Датчик на твоей правой руке.  
  
— Что с ним?  
  
— Он умер.  
  
Лен пошевелил правой рукой, почувствовал, как с пальца осыпаются остатки пластика, и скосил глаза в ту сторону, уже зная, что увидит. Рука почти по плечо стала ярко-голубой, пальцы выглядели неестественно длинными из-за покрывших их острых сосулек. Повернув голову, Лен проверил левую руку. Нормальная человеческая конечность, если не считать просвечивающих сквозь кожу ярких вен. От внезапно наступившей тишины заложило уши, и лёд, немедленно покрывший левую руку, уничтожил второй датчик.  
  
— Упс.  
  
— Прости, — извинилась Кейтлин. — Мне стоило предупредить, что я отключаю аппарат.  
  
— А мне стоит как можно быстрее научиться вовремя сдерживать это, — недовольно заметил Лен. — Или вылечить, хотя иметь возможность что-то заморозить без пушки мне нравится.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не боишься игл, — Кейтлин требовательно протянула ладонь.  
  
Мысленное усилие, необходимое, чтобы успокоиться и убрать лёд, Лен произвёл почти машинально, в который раз поблагодарив свою привычку держать эмоции под контролем. Кейтлин уколола его в палец, скептично хмыкнула, глядя на медленно сочащуюся полупрозрачную жидкость.  
  
— Лучше отсюда, — похлопал себя по ноге Лен. — Из рук крови не дождёшься.  
  
Иглу в вену на голени он вогнал себе сам.  
  


***

  
  
Когда они вышли обратно в главный зал, оказалось, что Барри успел раздобыть еды и исписать формулами половину стеклянных стен. Циско всё так же сидел за своей рабочей станцией и если бы не крошки на полу прямо под его ногами, можно было бы подумать, что он вообще забыл о существовании окружающего мира. Как и Кейтлин, как и Барри, Циско выглядел значительно повзрослевшим, будто здесь, в СТАР Лабс, прошло не полтора года, а все десять.  
  
— В отличие от пушки, это ты не сможешь самостоятельно разобрать и собрать, — бросил он Лену, когда тот попытался посмотреть, как именно будет выглядеть ограничитель способностей. — И не нависай, или я устрою тебе сеанс инфраволнового подогрева.  
  
Не то чтобы Лен поверил, что тот исполнит угрозу, но предпочёл вернуться к дивану, чтобы одеться и стащить кусок пиццы. Вот уж где не помешало бы немного разогревающего излучения.  
  
За первым куском последовал второй, потом третий, потом кто-то, кажется, снова Барри, принёс на всех кофе (для Кейтлин — без кофеина). Потом Лен всё же задремал — прямо с кружкой в руке. Его не разбудило ни чужое прикосновение, когда кружку высвободили из его пальцев, ни шуршание убираемых коробок из-под пиццы, ни запах китайской еды, которую спустя пару часов заказал снова проголодавшийся Циско. Зато при звуке своего суперзлодейского прозвища Лен чуть не подпрыгнул.  
  
— Итак, — вещал Циско, — кто мечтает просить Капитана Холода о великой чести? Барри? Кейтлин? У вас уже как минимум есть опыт.  
  
— Не хочу отбирать у тебя лавры, — отозвался Барри, явно что-то жующий.  
  
— Тебе самому разве не надо потренироваться? — ехидно вторила ему Кейтлин громким шёпотом. — Тем более, что это Снарт, пусть даже и не совсем тот, который нужен.  
  
— И ты, Фрост! — возмущённо воскликнул Циско, заставив Лена окончательно проснуться, и проворчал что-то нечленораздельное. — Почему мне всегда достаётся самая опасная часть?  
  
— Ты сам его сделал, сам и расхлёбывай. — Барри наконец-то прожевал, но его дикция не особо улучшилась, потому что теперь он явно сдерживал смех.  
  
Лен медленно открыл глаза, привыкая к свету, проверил, не заморозил ли диван, пока спал, и повернулся к Циско.  
  
— Ну?  
  
Циско вздрогнул, потоптался на месте, подбадриваемый подколками Барри и Кейтлин, потом развернул плечи, в пару шагов подошёл к дивану и опустился на одно колено.  
  
— Леонард Снарт, окажешь ли ты мне честь и примешь ли это скромное достижение моего научного гения, способное сдерживать твою великую силу? — на одном дыхании торжественно проговорил он, протягивая Лену кольцо. Широкое, двухслойное, едва заметно мерцающее по кругу под тем, что на первый взгляд казалось тёмной эмалью.  
  
Лен хмыкнул, оглянулся на застывшего с недонесёнными до рта палочками Барри, перевёл взгляд на улыбающуюся Кейтлин, пожал плечами и протянул вперёд руку ладонью вниз, поддерживая шутку. Кольцо село на безымянный палец как влитое, и… Да, «волшебные» силы Лена определённо больше не работали. Ему даже перестало быть жарко. Поднявшийся с колен Циско сбивчиво пытался объяснять не то способ работы кольца, не то правила пользования, но потом понял, что Лен не слушает, и просто положил рядом с ним папку с распечатками и флешку. Тёмный ободок тускло светился, приковывая взгляд. Кольцо было во много раз лучше, чем браслет, но его всё равно хотелось снять, чтобы вернуть… Лен хмыкнул. Даже если он всё ещё не мог полностью контролировать свои способности, он успел к ним привыкнуть.  
  
— Если оно сломается или я, к примеру, обнаружу, что вы с его помощью меня отслеживаете, то я вернусь и заберу оплату, — сказал он, снимая кольцо и пряча его в боковой карман штанов.  
  
— Мне не нужно отслеживать кольцо, чтобы узнать, где ты, — фыркнул Циско, зловеще ухмыляясь, и Лен подумал, что, путешествуя с Легендами, умудрился пропустить довольно много интересного в собственном городе, а значит, придётся многое наверстать.  
  
— Подбросить тебя к твоей команде? — предложил Барри.  
  
— Не стоит. Боюсь, если я, после того как трагично и героически умер, объявлюсь помолодевший и с неконтролируемыми силами, встреча будет как минимум  _прохладной_. Никто не любит призраков.  
  
Барри и Циско переглянулись и синхронно кивнули, отчего любопытство Лена едва не перелилось через край.  
  
— Я вижу, мы поняли друг друга, — сдержанно проговорил он, подобрал с дивана папку и флешку, рассовал по карманам и картинно раскланялся. — Было приятно видеть всех вас, как и всегда. До встречи.  
  
Конечно, Барри надо было испортить его прощальный салют, подхватив на руки и перенеся к машине.  
  
— Ты хочешь быстрее меня выпроводить или поговорить наедине? — уточнил Лен после пары глубоких вдохов.  
  
— Мне просто нравится таскать тебя на руках, — нарочито серьёзно сказал Барри, а затем вдруг обнял его. — Рад, что ты жив и почти не изменился.  
  
— Если это по-твоему «почти не изменился», то я уже боюсь читать новостной архив. И, пацан, если ты не отлипнешь от меня через секунду, то я решу, что у тебя ко мне  _чувства_.  
  
Барри немедленно отстранился, напоследок похлопав его по плечу, и умчался обратно внутрь здания. Лен покачал головой, достал из кармана своё новое приобретение, покрутил в пальцах, обдумывая, переживёт ли его нервная система поездку по пробкам, или лучше будет не рисковать лишний раз, уселся за руль и вывел машину на шоссе. Кольцо приятно обнимало безымянный палец. 


	2. Давай притворимся, что мира не существует, и будем лететь в пустоте

Когда они встретились в первый раз, Лен испортил её машину, а саму Кейтлин похитил и подверг общению с Миком. Не самый лучший способ познакомиться с девушкой. Впрочем, их нынешняя встреча, будь она первой, идеально подошла бы под клише ширпотребной мелодрамы. Они столкнулись совершенно случайно — в гипермаркете за городом. Не заметили друг друга, потянувшись к последнему пакету замороженных овощей, и её ногти чувствительно оцарапали ему тыльную сторону ладони.  
  
— Прости, красотка, но я успел первым, — сказал Лен, выпрямляясь, чтобы закинуть пачку китайской смеси для жарки к себе в тележку, и услышал возмущённый вздох, показавшийся очень знакомым.  
  
Всё ещё надеясь, что ему послышалось, он повернулся. Нет, не послышалось. Напротив него, постукивая обледенелым маникюром по краю холодильника, стояла крайне недовольная Кейтлин.  
  
— Какая приятная, пусть и неожиданная встреча, — улыбнулся ей Лен. — Тоже считаешь, что ночью, без всех этих толп, закупаться удобнее?  
  
— Как оказалось, зря, — развела руками та. — Всё равно нашёлся придурок, который забрал то, что мне нужно.  
  
В её голосе послышались звенящие нотки, и Лену это совершенно не понравилось. Конечно, пока его способности при нём, немного  _остудить_  ситуацию будет только приятно, но в отличие от него Кейтлин уже сжилась с мета-силами и значительно лучше ими управляет.  
  
— Тебе нужно только попросить, — предложил он, не желая сдаваться сразу, и удивился тому, как хищно она, оказывается, умеет улыбаться.  
  
Вслед за улыбкой он обратил внимание на всё так же обескураживающую снежно-белую шевелюру и на одежду Кейтлин. Выглядевшая раньше примерной девочкой, теперь она смотрелась так, будто совершила налёт на шкаф Лизы. Не самый крутой суперзлодейский прикид, но вполне соответствующий содержимому её тележки, которое, как показалось Лену, теперь тоже не слишком соответствовало прежнему образу.  
  
— Итак?  
  
Кейтлин снова улыбнулась, обнажив зубы, и одним махом оказалась рядом с ним, перепрыгнув через холодильник.  
  
— Круто, — восхитился Лен, перехватывая её руку, устремившуюся к вожделенной пачке. — Не так быстро.  
  
— Я съем их на завтрак, даже если ради этого мне придётся тебя убить. — С такого расстояния её голос звенел гораздо ощутимее. Возбуждающе.  
  
Лен втянул носом леденящий аромат её духов и придвинулся ближе, почти нависнув над ней. В  _эту_  игру он играл гораздо дольше неё.  
  
— Не торопись оправдывать собственное прозвище. Я читал, что овощи с утра не слишком полезны для здоровья. Хотя тебе, конечно, видней.  
  
— А я слышала, что  _переохлаждение_  не слишком полезно для здоровья.  
  
— Уела.  
  
— Приятно было увидеться, — мягко улыбнулась ему Кейтлин, забрала овощи и легко перемахнула обратно к своей тележке.  
  
Лен проводил её взглядом, насладившись видом покачивающихся бёдер, хмыкнул и подхватил облюбованную пачку из соседней секции холодильника — с пакетами с совершенно иным составом, но на первый взгляд выглядящими похоже. Не следует его недооценивать.  
  
Впрочем, задержаться, чтобы полюбоваться, как вытянется лицо Кейтлин, когда та обнаружит, что он подменил пакет, Лен не рискнул.  
  


***

  
  
_«Это было подло.»_  
  
Лен перевёл взгляд в угол экрана. Пять тридцать две. Он лёг меньше двух часов назад.  
  
 _«и тебе доброго утра»_ , написал он и вернул телефон обратно на стул.  
  
 _«На твоё счастье служащий принёс новую коробку, так что я не буду тебя убивать на этой неделе.»_  
  
Пять пятьдесят. Он только заснул обратно. Лен поставил телефон на беззвучный режим и перевернулся на другой бок.  
  
Ему даже удалось поспать ещё девятнадцать минут до того, как над ухом взорвался звонок.  
  
— Я знаю, где ты живёшь, — угрожающе прохрипел в трубку Лен.  
  
— Как мило. Я тоже знаю, где ты живёшь. Более того, я знаю, где живёт твоя сестра и как добраться до Мика, — проворковала Кейтлин. — Разбудила? Помешала?  
  
Лен сглотнул, смачивая горло.  
  
— Разве такая прекрасная женщина может мешать? — пошёл он на попятный, признавая весомость её угрозы.  
  
Перекатившись на спину, он слушал тихое дыхание на той стороне, пока не начал снова засыпать.  
  
— Жаль, я не могу отморозить тебе уши на расстоянии.  
  
— Мне тоже жаль, что ты сейчас не рядом со мной, дорогая. Скажи, ты специально проснулась в такую рань, чтобы не давать мне спать, или вы с Цискито засиделись допоздна?  
  
— Нет на оба варианта. — Он был готов поклясться, что она улыбается. — Подруга согласилась помочь, но она сейчас на другой стороне планеты, так что мы договорились связаться после того, как она закончит с делами.  
  
Пока Кейтлин заканчивала фразу, Лен перебрал в уме всех людей женского пола, связанных со СТАР Лабс и командой Флэша и способных удалённо взломать его телефон.  
  
— Ну что ж, тогда передавай доброго вечера мисс Смоук, — мягко пожелал он и удовлетворённо улыбнулся, услышав, как в трубке фыркнули. — Или уже пора поздравить её как миссис Квин?  
  
— Не стоит, — нервно ответил высокий женский голос. — Простите, я совсем не хотела подслушивать, как вы флиртуете. То есть, хотела, но не думала, что спалюсь.  
  
— Ничего, — сказал Лен, удивительным образом совпав с возмущённым «Мы не флиртуем!» Кейтлин.  
  
Поняв, что поспать в ближайшее время ему не удастся, Лен выбрался из кровати, переключил разговор на гарнитуру и отправился делать себе горячий шоколад.  
  
— Итак, мы остановились на симпатичном работнике торгового зала, который принёс новую коробку китайской овощной смеси, — напомнил он, заливая в ковшик воду.  
  
— Откуда ты… Ох! — Кейтлин рассмеялась. — Он даже спросил мой номер. Но я была слишком зла, чтобы обратить на него внимание в тот момент. Знаешь, думаю, в следующий раз  _я_  спрошу его номер.  
  
— Полагаю, теперь твой холодильник забит пакетами с замороженными овощами.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы нагреваться, вода в ковшике начала затягиваться льдом, и Лен нахмурился. Не считая лёгкого недосыпа, он не чувствовал никакого дискомфорта или отрицательных эмоций. Так какого хрена?!  
  
— Так и есть, — теперь в голосе Кейтлин определённо слышалась улыбка. — Я думаю немного поэкспериментировать со специями, потому что надо освободить хоть немного места для мороженого, а та смесь, которая идёт вместе с овощами, мне не очень нравится.  
  
Вода в ковшике окончательно замёрзла, и Лен вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить, куда сунул кольцо.  
  
— То есть ты взяла пять упаковок незнакомой еды просто потому, что злилась на меня?  
  
— Десять, — поправила его Кейтлин.  
  
— Десять?!  
  
— Да.  
  
— Какой ужас, — улыбнулся Лен. — Готов ограбить тебя на половину, если ты накинешь пакетики со специями из остальных.  
  
— Только мне кажется, что в твоём предложении что-то не так?  
  
— Даже и не знаю, — удовлетворённо протянул он, наконец-то заметив кольцо. И немедленно надел его на палец. Сначала шоколад, потом всё остальное. Он будет придерживаться этого плана.  
  
— Ты там опять засыпаешь? — спросила Кейтлин не менее протяжно, и Лен с трудом подавил зевок.  
  
— Нет. Шоколад готовлю. С мускатом и абрикосовым ликёром.  
  
Вытряхнув бесполезный кусок льда в раковину, Лен заново налил воду под звук соблазнительного «М-м-м!», окончившегося сладким вздохом. Да, определённо "сладким".  
  
— По чашке за пачку. И я выслушаю твой совет, чем заменить эту адски острую смесь, — промурлыкала Кейтлин, и Лен почти ощутил её дыхание у своего уха.  
  
— Попробуй куркуму, мускат и пажитник. — При взгляде на быстро закипающую воду его настроение ещё немного улучшилось, и даже спать хотелось меньше. — Может быть, немного паприки. Ты любишь паприку?  
  
— Я же только недавно поужинала! Если я завтра не влезу в платье, я буду винить только вас двоих.  
  
Лен усмехнулся.  
  
— Всегда к вашим услугам, мисс Смоук. — Он даже натурально поклонился, едва не смахнув рукой коробку с какао, и тут механический голос известил, что денег на счёте хватит ещё на одну минуту разговора. — Кхм… Вы направили звонок через Париж?  
  
— Почти… Через Уганду. Это дороже.  
  
— Фелисити! — возмущённо воскликнула Кейтлин.  
  
— Прости, я думала, что ты хочешь… — Остаток фразы заглушил всё тот же механический голос, сообщающий, что осталось тридцать секунд.  
  
Лен поднял руку и сбросил звонок. Убавил температуру под кипящей водой, вложил в ковшик пиалу с замешанным шоколадом. Телефон звякнул несколько раз подряд — предупреждение о малом остатке на счету, извинения от Кейтлин… Может быть, автоматический платёж — Лен не был уверен, отключил ли он эту функцию. Уганда… Хм.  
  
Перелив шоколад в кружку, Лен вернулся в кровать, устроился полулёжа на подушках и пролистал сообщения. Ну, как минимум насчёт извинений он не ошибся.  
  
 _«Прости, я правда не знала. Спасибо за приятную беседу и за совет. До следующей случайной встречи.»_  
  
 _«Ваш баланс составляет $1.07.  
Вы можете пополнить баланс или подключить автоматический платёж по ссылке или включить функцию кредита, отправив слово КРЕДИТ на короткий номер 2097.  
Подключите услугу "Любимые номера", чтобы звонить родным дешевле в любой штат*  
(* — не распространяется на Калифорнию, Флориду, Аляску и округ Колумбия. Не действует в роуминге).»_  
  
 _«Ваш счёт пополнен на $1000. Вам начислены бонусы в размере 2500 баллов.  
Используйте бонусные баллы, для подключения дополнительных услуг или оплаты покупок в нашем магазине. Чтобы проверить количество баллов, пройдите по ссылке или наберите *2098*2# .»_  
  
 _«Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь об этом, я взорву твою микроволновку._  
PS: Вы с Кейтлин такая милая пара!!!»  
  
Он дважды перечитал постскриптум. Интересно, знает ли мисс Смоук о его способностях? По крайне мере, она не выказала удивления тем фактом, что он жив.  
  


***

  
  
Снеговик вышел кривоватым, но он всё равно таял слишком быстро, чтобы на этом зацикливаться. Лен обломил ошмётки рукавов с футболки и ссыпал их в урну. С сожалением оглядел всё ещё покрытую льдом траву — кажется, лучше было оставаться в песчаной яме, пусть там и сложнее концентрировать влагу, чтобы обратить в снег. Оставалось надеяться, что в эту часть парка в ближайшую неделю никто не забредёт, а потом газон оправится от внезапной смены климата… Или опять спишут на очередного ненормального мета-человека, обнесут жёлтой лентой и поставят охрану.  
  
Лен хмыкнул, щёлкнул снеговика по носу синим когтем и медленно выдохнул, запирая лёд внутри. Тут же стало жарко, как и всегда при переходе, но Лен уже знал, что это ненадолго. Он даже успеет замёрзнуть, пока вернётся к тому месту, где оставил мотоцикл.  
  
Хрустнула ветка, совсем рядом, и Лен резко повернулся, готовый в любой момент снова выпустить лёд.  
  
— Бедняжка, — жалостливо пропела Кейтлин, выступая из-за дерева. — Скульптор из тебя пока что не очень, да? — спросила она, кинув быстрый взгляд на Лена.  
  
Тот пожал плечами. Он учился так быстро, как только мог, учитывая, что найти площадку для тренировок было довольно тяжело — приходилось менять место хорошо если после каждого третьего раза.  
  
— Мне было проще. Я тренировалась зимой, и у меня были очень хорошие учителя, — сказала Кейтлин, неуловимым движением возвращая оплывшему снеговику бодрость. Рядом выросла вторая фигура, очень похожая на саму Кейтлин.  
  
Лен заинтересованно хмыкнул.  
  
— Нужда и опасность, — грустно улыбнулась Кейтлин. — И годами сдерживаемая расчётливая ярость. Та часть меня, которую я отказывалась принимать. Я немного завидую тебе сейчас — ты не боишься ни своих сил, ни себя.  
  
Она взмахнула руками, и трава на всей полянке оттаяла и воспряла. Даже жухлые кустики вдоль тропинки.  
  
— Как ты?.. — начал Лен, но замолчал, почувствовав упирающийся в кадык острый кончик ледяного копья.  
  
— Ты так и не зашёл за своей долей овощей, — сказала Кейтлин, медленно приближаясь и не менее медленно ведя вниз своё оружие. Остриё не оплавлялось от тепла кожи, ощущаясь всё таким же смертоносным даже через футболку. — Из-за тебя я ела их на два дня дольше. Хорошо, что мне удалось зазвать в гости Барри и он прикончил сразу три пачки. Кстати, да — пажитник отвратителен. Теперь у меня в доме есть ещё один пакет еды, которая мне не нравится.  
  
— Выкинь его, — пожал плечами Лен, быстрым движением перехватил копьё покрытой льдом рукой и раскрошил его.  
  
Кейтлин усмехнулась и упёрлась обеими ладонями ему в грудь. В этот раз её ногти были подстрижены очень коротко и даже не были покрыты лаком. Ну, по крайне мере, на первый взгляд.  
  
— Но самый отвратительный твой проступок, — продолжила Кейтлин, — это прошлая ночь.  
  
— И что я такого страшного сделал прошлой ночью? — заинтригованно спросил Лен, склонив голову ниже и выдыхая Кейтлин прямо в лицо.  
  
— Тебя не было в магазине. Я там четыре часа провела, а ты так и не появился.  
  
— Прости меня, милая, — проникновенно произнёс Лен. — Если бы я знал, что ты будешь меня ждать, я был бы аккуратнее во время предыдущей тренировки. Увы, мне пришлось заказать пиццу и провести всю ночь в постели, пока срастались кости.  
  
Сработало — она моментально забыла об игре и взволнованно ощупала его взглядом.  
  
— Что и как ты сломал?  
  
— Два пальца и лучевую кость на левой руке. Немного не рассчитал толщину стены.  
  
Кейтлин подцепила его левую руку, и Лен заставил лёд исчезнуть, чтобы ей проще было удовлетворить своё любопытство.  
  
— Хорошо срослось. Через пару дней рассосутся уплотнения и будешь как новенький, — вынесла она вердикт. — Национальный банк? Зря старался, они уже второй год не хранят ничего ценного в Централ-сити.  
  
— Нет, — Лен покачал головой, — какая-то развалюха под снос. У меня отпуск, пока не буду готов открыто заявить о своём возвращении.  
  
Сбоку раздался хруст, и они, не сговариваясь, отпрянули друг от друга и синхронно обернулись. Ледяная Кейтлин всё так же гордо возвышалась над почти растаявшим снеговиком. Кейтлин живая щёлкнула пальцами, и скульптура разлетелась на множество мелких осколков.  
  
— Жаль, — ровно сказал Лен. — Было очень красиво.  
  
— Ты находишь меня красивой? — Кейтлин снова стояла почти вплотную к нему, и в её голосе звенел лёд.  
  
Лен подумал, что если эта реакция имеет под собой ту же основу, что и у него, происходящее может стать весьма интересным.  
  
— Сегодня ты сама нашла меня, — прошептал он, осторожно касаясь её ладоней кончиками пальцев. Сдерживать лёд становилось всё труднее.  
  
— Это не ответ, — тоже прошептала Кейтлин.  
  
— Ты знаешь ответ.  
  
Медленно, очень медленно наклонившись вперёд, Лен коснулся губами кончика её носа и так же медленно отстранился.  
  
— Я считаю тебя красивой ровно настолько, насколько ты опасна. Опасность меня всегда привлекала, и то, что она облечена в такую обворожительную форму и сочетается с незаурядным умом, только усиливает влечение.  
  
Кейтлин окончательно заледенела в его объятиях, её глаза сверкнули серебристым льдом.  
  
— Думаешь, я растаю от единственного комплимента? — спросила она, скривив голубые губы.  
  
— Думаешь, мне надо, чтобы ты растаяла?  
  
На вкус Кейтлин оказалась такой же свежей и прохладной, как и её духи. Спустя пару ударов сердца Лен переложил руки ей на плечи, чтобы случайно не задеть когтями, и перестал сдерживаться. Поцелуй стал ещё более ледяным, но это, кажется, не волновало никого из них. Только незавидная участь окружающей травы, снова покрывшейся слоем льда и снега, заставила их прерваться.  
  
— Кажется, нам не стоит больше так делать, — пробормотала Кейтлин, размораживая полянку.  
  
Лен некоторое время следил за тем, как тают снежинки, касаясь зелёной травы, пока не решил, что достаточно успокоился.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, Кейтлин Сноу, — сказал он, глядя ей в глаза.  
  
— Вообще-то уже День Независимости, — серьёзно ответила она, взглянув на часы. И тут же улыбнулась: — Счастливого Рождества, Леонард Снарт.


	3. Найди мою слабость, я подарю её тебе на День рождения

У Лена было ощущение, будто его пропустили через шредер, а потом собрали обратно. Впрочем, он полагал, что виновнику этого сейчас ничуть не легче: Барри шипел как рассерженный кот и вибрировал, силясь отогреть обмороженные руки. На мгновение его даже стало почти жалко.  
  
— Прости, рефлекс.  
  
— Когда ты успел им обзавестись?! — всё ещё вибрируя, возмутился Барри. — Мы не виделись чуть больше месяца!  
  
Он выбрался из костюма, и стало видно, как медленно бледнеет до нормального цвета кожа на пальцах и ладонях, но по его лицу было понятно, что боль уже утихла до терпимого предела. Правда, Лен никогда не пытался выяснять, насколько высок болевой порог Флэша. Моральные принципы — да, скорость и способность соображать — да, терпение — сколько угодно, но не болевой порог.  
  
— У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы понять, как работают мои способности и как их можно развить. А поскольку  _меня_  не тянет бегать по городу и остужать горячие головы и горящие здания, то остаётся довольно много времени для тренировок.  
  
С этими словами Лен продемонстрировал, насколько легко теперь может выпустить лёд и втянуть его обратно, попутно создав единственную пока что нормально получающуюся форму — очень крупную снежинку.  
  
Барри исчез во вспышке и вернулся через две секунды нормально одетым и с кружкой кофе.  
  
— Я как раз хотел поговорить об этих тренировках.  
  
— Кхм, — раздалось сбоку.  
  
— То есть, Циско хотел поговорить, — поправился Барри.  
  
— И теперь каждый раз, когда Циско захочет со мной поговорить, ты будешь меня хватать и протаскивать сквозь полгорода? Вы тут настолько одичали, что разучились пользоваться телефоном?  
  
На секунду Барри даже смутился, а затем отзеркалил ухмылку.  
  
— Говорят, звонок на твой номер обходится в штуку баксов, — сказал он, поигрывая бровями. — А мы тут пытаемся существовать в режиме максимальной экономии. Присаживайся, разговор будет долгим.  
  
— Кто сказал, что я собираюсь выслушивать вас просто так? — Лен демонстративно потянул воздух носом, потому что кофе пах более чем соблазнительно, но его проигнорировали.  
  
— Внимание на экран, — начал Циско, и там действительно было на что посмотреть. — В правом верхнем углу вы видите график возрастания ужаса синоптиков, к этому моменту отказывающихся давать прогноз даже на вторую половину дня. Голубым цветом отмечены области ничем, кроме воздействия мета-сил, не объяснимого понижения температуры. Полторы недели назад температура на территории парка упала почти на полсотни градусов, что спровоцировало снегопад, под которым погибло неисчислимое количество уникальных для этого места насекомых…  
  
— Циско!  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, я понял… — фыркнул тот и убрал с экрана примерно половину открытых окон. — А теперь серьёзно. Полиция на ушах, в прессе паника, горожане в ужасе. Не потому что ты такой страшный, Снарт, а потому что они не знают, что происходит, и почему Флэш ничего с этим не делает. Кое-кто поговаривает, что у Кейтлин раздвоение личности и это она ходит по ночам и замораживает пустыри и парки. Другие считают, что опять Мардон сбежал. Форумы полны теориями — от нового ледникового периода до визита пришельцев.  
  
— И что ты хочешь от меня? — озадаченно нахмурился Лен. — Я не в силах каждого идиота Централ-сити заставить думать головой, если они до сих пор не научились.  
  
Циско замялся, не то набираясь храбрости в очередной раз пошутить, не то подбирая красивую формулировку.  
  
— Мы хотим предложить тебе полигон, — прямо сказал Барри.  
  
— Почему я должен вам доверять? Пока что вы мне даже кофе не предложили, не говоря уже о том, чтобы действительно его налить.  
  
Барри показательно вздохнул и исчез, чтобы через сорок секунд появиться с двумя исходящими ароматным паром кружками. Всучив одну из них Циско, а вторую — Лену, он плюхнулся на диван.  
  
— Так лучше?  
  
Лен жестом велел ему подождать, вдохнул божественный запах, чуть охладил кружку и сделал первый глоток. На вкус было ничуть не хуже, чем на запах: тонкие ноты муската, чёрного перца и шоколада переплетались с насыщенным вкусом крепкой смеси робусты и арабики. Пожалуй, он не зря позволил себе отступить от правила «не чаще раза в месяц».  
  
— Значительно, — кивнул он Барри и медленно глубоко вдохнул, напитываясь ароматом. — Прекрасный кофе. Убил бы за рецепт, — пошутил он. Судя по немедленно изменившейся атмосфере, шутка вышла неудачной.  
  
Лен попытался поймать сначала взгляд Барри, потом — Циско, но те смотрели каждый в свою кружку.  
  
— Та-ак. Кто у вас опять умер?  
  
Барри открыл было рот, но фыркнул и расхохотался. Циско несколько мгновений смотрел на него так же непонимающе, как Лен себя чувствовал, а затем присоединился к истерике.  
  
Наконец Барри отсмеялся, одним глотком допил свой кофе, утёр выступившие слёзы и почти вменяемо улыбнулся.  
  
— Его звали Эйч-Ар, он любил кофе и был Уэллсом с параллельной Земли.  
  
— Писал средней паршивости книги, — продолжила застывшая на входе в зал Кейтлин, — совершенно не разбирался в физике, но был хорошим другом и умел делать самый лучший в мире кофе. Привет.  
  
— Привет, — отозвался Циско. Барри ограничился кивком.  
  
— Я бы сказал «доброе утро», но, кажется, невольно его испортил, — самым извиняющимся тоном, на какой был способен, сказал Лен.  
  
— Доброе утро, Леонард. Эти раздолбаи уже сообщили, зачем тебя позвали, или только старые новости рассказывали?  
  
— Эй! — в один голос возмутились Барри и Циско.  
  
— Никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что она снова  _такая_ , — громко прошептал Циско, когда Кейтлин удалилась, чтобы «переодеться и припудрить носик». — Кейт не ехидничала так открыто и весело с тех пор, как… Со взрыва ускорителя. А теперь делает это почти постоянно.  
  
— Да уж, не повезло Джулиану, — протянул Барри. — Бедняга влюбился в скромную тихую версию и до сих пор отходит от шока, полученного после её возвращения в лабораторию. Это примерно дней за десять до твоего предыдущего визита было.  
  
— «Слишком агрессивная», — явно процитировал Циско, довольно сносно имитируя британский акцент.  
  
Кто такой Джулиан, Лен знал из новостного архива и собственных не очень приятных «воспоминаний», всё ещё пытающихся примирить его с изменившейся после флэшпойнта действительностью. Не могло не радовать, что большинство важных событий его жизни — например, смерть Льюиса, — остались неизменными, но и мелких изменений хватало, чтобы испытывать досаду, когда он обнаруживал, что на месте одного из убежищ стоит симпатичный домик, занимаемый счастливой семьёй с детьми и собаками. Или взять хотя бы эти идиотские рубашки Циско. Футболки Лен хотя бы понимал — Лиза в детстве тоже постоянно таскала на груди то диснеевских принцесс, то цитаты из звёздных войн. Но эти рубашки выглядели как гей-вызов всему миру.  
  
— Обсуждаете меня, мальчики? — Кейтлин снова вплыла в комнату, неся за собой шлейф прохлады и аромата духов, удивительным образом сочетающийся с запахом кофе.  
  
— Нет, — поспешно заверил её Циско.  
  
— Да, — честно ответил Лен и, услышав эхо, скосил глаза в сторону Барри. Тот улыбался так открыто и радостно, будто был беззаботным подростком, у которого самой страшной неудачей в жизни — это забытое дома задание. Или человеком, осознавшим ценность редких мгновений спокойствия и счастья, и отчаянно наслаждающимся каждым из них. Да, пожалуй, к Барри Аллену, супергеройскому защитнику Централ-сити и этой части реальности, второй вариант подходил гораздо больше первого.  
  
Кейтлин покачала головой, забралась с ногами на стул и выжидающе уставилась на Лена.  
  
— Уже придумал, чем плох наш полигон?  
  
Похоже, она ни мгновения не сомневалась, что Лен откажется. И, как ни прискорбно это сознавать, успела узнать его достаточно, чтобы не ошибиться в своём предположении.  
  
— Мне не нравится мысль, что как только я приму ваше предложение, я стану от вас зависеть. И когда кто-то проследит мой постоянный маршрут, а тренировки подразумевают постоянство, вы будете… — Лен помедлил, подбирая слово, не слишком явно выдающее его озабоченность здоровьем остальных присутствующих, — … мешаться под ногами, если ситуация обострится.  
  
Кейтлин вскинула брови.  
  
— Есть другой вариант, — она повернулась к Циско, и тот попытался стать незаметнее. Не то чтобы у него получилось.  
  
— Включающий в себя способность перемещаться между мирами? — Конечно, Лену не хотелось выходить из подполья, но оказаться в другой вселенной без возможности вернуться самостоятельно он хотел ещё меньше.  
  
Циско возвёл глаза к потолку.  
  
— Есть хоть что-то, чего ты ещё не знаешь?  
  
— Есть, — уверенно ответил Лен. — Например, я не знаю, почему всё ещё теряю время с вами. Кофе уже кончился, а вы пока что так и не предложили ничего выгодного или хотя бы интересного.  
  
— Прости, приятель, но я с трудом представляю, как можно не заинтересоваться возможностью путешествий по другим вселенным, — обиженно возмутился Циско и, кажется, даже не заметил, как при этом его назвал. — Нет, я не буду настаивать и уговаривать тебя. Даже не буду угрожать, что сдам тебя Лизе. Но если ты продолжишь смущать общественность внезапными похолоданиями, команда Флэша окажется в ещё более двусмысленном положении. Если это вообще возможно.  
  
При упоминании Лизы в груди заныло. Лен и сам был бы не прочь "сдаться", но всё ещё не был уверен, что готов вынести реакцию сестрёнки на своё неожиданное перевоплощение. Тем более, что та растреплет всё Мику при следующем же визите Легенд в это время, а с ним Лен точно ещё не скоро будет готов встретиться.  
  
— Хорошо, я подумаю подольше, — выдавил Лен так, будто это он делал им одолжение, а не они предлагали ему помощь. — Но я предпочитаю самостоятельно находить решение собственных проблем. Кстати, об этом, — он вынул из кармана кольцо и перекинул его Циско. — Эта игрушка — как заклинивший вентиль. Если не хочешь однажды проснуться в ледниковом периоде, подумай над тем, чтобы она не запирала силу, а рассеивала её.  
  
Полюбовавшись на быструю смену выражений на лице Циско, Лен хлопнул Барри по плечу, скупо попрощался со всеми и ушёл. Только выйдя с территории, он понял, что идти пешком через весь город ему не хочется, так что придётся обновить навыки угона.  


 

***

  
  
На полпути домой Лена нагнал Флэш и некоторое время делал вид, что просто прогуливается рядом… Со скоростью шестьдесят миль в час.  
  
— Или забирайся в машину или иди нахрен, — предложил ему Лен. Конечно, тот выбрал первое.  
  
Стянув маску, Барри развернулся на сиденьи лицом к Лену и уставился. Молча и сосредоточенно. Из-за этого взгляда руки зачесались вывернуть руль и либо въехать во что-нибудь, либо хотя бы припарковаться, потому что это было невыносимо.  
  
— Тебе не говорили, что пялиться неприлично? Что тебе от меня опять надо?  
  
— Что у вас случилось с Кейтлин? — наконец разродился Барри. — Ну, кроме того, что ты крадёшь еду из её тележки.  
  
— А что у нас случилось? — заинтригованно спросил Лен, аккуратно сворачивая в противоположную от дома сторону.  
  
— Вы так старательно не смотрели друг на друга, что я заподозрил бы тайный роман или любовную ссору.  
  
— Хм. — Лену определённо нравилась эта прямолинейность. Никакой напускной бравады, никаких хождений вокруг да около, ни одной попытки зайти издалека. — Не угадал. Между нами ничего не случилось, потому что нет никакого «нас». По крайней мере,  _пока_  нет.  
  
— То есть, тебя интересует Кейтлин? — почему-то обрадовался Барри. Но немедленно всё испортил: — Ты только осторожнее — те, кто в неё влюбляются, имеют тенденцию умирать.  
  
— Неужели они люди?  
  
— Я серьёзно.  
  
— Я уже умирал недавно, — напомнили ему Лен. — Не думаю, что хотел бы когда-либо повторить этот опыт. Но тем не менее, да — меня интересует Кейтлин. Точнее, меня интересует  _Фрост_.  
  
— Куда ты едешь? — вдруг спохватился Барри, выдав этим вопросом, что в СТАР Лабс знают как минимум район, в котором Лен живёт.  
  
— Туда, где ты не напросишься ко мне домой под предлогом продолжения разговора и не съешь мой недельный запас продуктов.  
  
— Когда это я так делал? Или это очередное ложное воспоминание?  
  
— Я похож на идиота, который может пригласить тебя в гости? — Конечно похож. В последнее время Лен стал обращать внимание на то, как тихо у него дома. Ещё немного одиночества, и у него либо съедет крыша и он подставит Лизу, либо крыша съедет в другую сторону, и тогда в Централ-сити посреди лета действительно наступит Рождество. Но сейчас об этом лучше не распространяться. — Кейтлин жаловалась.  
  
— Мне же не послышалось? Ты действительно только что сказал, что Кейтлин жаловалась  _тебе_  на  _меня_? — Барри аж отвлёкся от попытки понять логику маршрута. — Что между вами?  
  
— Лёд. Очень много льда. И снега. Она… Помогла мне разобраться с некоторыми аспектами управления силой. Даже если поначалу не думала об этом. А кое о чём догадалась позже меня, несмотря на всё своё медицинское образование.  
  
Для самого быстрого человека в мире Барри иногда слишком медленно соображал. Но судя по тому, как он покраснел через минуту, не был совсем безнадёжен.  
  
— Думаю, тебе пора выходить, — поторопил его Лен. — Я хочу кое-куда заехать перед тем, как вернусь домой, и тебе там лучше не появляться ни в маске, ни без неё.  
  
— Не вопрос, — ответил Барри, возвращая ему мобильник, буквально мгновение назад лежавший у Лена в левом кармане штанов. — Вбил тебе новые номера, звони, если будет нужна помощь. Или пиши. Или просто так. Или если всё же передумаешь насчёт полигона.  
  
— Обязательно, — фыркнул Лен. — Тебе первому и позвоню, — добавил он, но Барри в машине уже не было.


	4. Ты можешь сбежать на край вселенной, но твои демоны будут бежать рядом с тобой

Чтобы переменить решение, Лену хватило недели без тренировок и двух пробуждений в заледеневшей кровати. Разморозив телефон, он с минуту уговаривал себя коснуться мультяшного ленивца на аватарке нужного номера, а потом и вовсе поехал без предупреждения.  
  
Больше всех радовалась Кейтлин, устроившая ему экскурсию по в очередной раз переоборудованным коридорам СТАР Лабс с такой гордостью, будто лично паяла каждую панель. Как минимум две комнаты подходили для игры с низкими температурами, и помимо них обнаружился неплохо оборудованный зал с тренажёрами и манекенами для обычных физических тренировок, на маты которого Лен с большим удовольствием уложил сначала Кейтлин, затем Циско, а всего пять дней спустя и Барри.  
  
Удобство доставки еды, прекрасная кофемашина, доступ к ставшим привычными за проведённое на Вейврайдере высоким технологиям вполне окупали необходимость каждый раз добираться разным маршрутом и в разное время. И даже «поездки» на Барри, после которых кружилась голова, и прыжки сквозь червоточины Циско, которые в любой момент могли перенести Лена в жерло вулкана, на Луну или к чертям из параллельной вселенной, не воспринимались чуждым. Дни потекли размеренно, жизнь обрела новую норму, в гостевой комнате рядом с тренажёрным залом будто сами собой появились запакованная зубная щётка, полотенце и холодостойкая электронная книга. С каждым разом всё сложнее было не остаться здесь на ночь, на пару дней, на неделю, насовсем.  
  
Когда Кейтлин заглянула попрощаться, Лен понял, что, увлечённый созданием ледяной статуи, совершенно забыл о времени. Лишних двадцать шесть минут.  
  
— Это Лиза? Похожа.  
  
— Почти два часа потратил, а ты делаешь одним движением кисти.  
  
Кейтлин улыбнулась, взмахнула рукой, и рядом с фигурой Лизы, которую Лен всё никак не мог довести до точного соответствия оригиналу, вырос он сам. Слишком крупный для нынешнего себя, в старой парке, в защитных очках и с ледяной пушкой в руках.  
  
— Это…  
  
— Таким я увидела тебя в первый раз, — кивнула Кейтлин. — Мне было страшно, поэтому образ отпечатался в памяти очень глубоко. И ледяная я — это не я.  
  
— Киллер Фрост со второй Земли, — понял Лен. — Её ты тоже испугалась?  
  
— Боюсь до сих пор, хоть она и мертва. Боюсь стать ею. Всегда боялась и всегда буду бояться. — Она широко улыбнулась, прогоняя отразившуюся на лице печаль. — А ты просто слишком много внимания уделяешь деталям. Попробуй думать об образе как о едином целом. Лучше — с закрытыми глазами.  
  
Прикрыв глаза, Лен вспомнил Мика — грустного, серьёзного, нерешительного. Не знающего, что сказать, чтобы не нарушить таймлайн. Немедленно ассоциативно в памяти всплыл Барри, не раз этот самый таймлайн ломавший. Рип. Вейврайдер. Сара. Снова Мик и почему-то Рэй. Горящая парочка. Лен фыркнул, сосредоточился и взмахнул рукой.  
  
— Знаешь, — сказала Кейтлин, — на твоём месте я бы не открывала глаза.  
  
Конечно же, Лен немедленно их открыл. Комната была завалена снегом по щиколотку, а стены покрыли пятна инея, складывающиеся в портреты всех, о ком Лен успел за это короткое время подумать. Большей частью это были силуэты, но настолько характерные, что не узнать было невозможно. Лен удовлетворённо хмыкнул, перевёл гордый взгляд на Кейтлин, и только по скептичному выражению её лица понял, что что-то упустил. Снова посмотрев на творение своей «магии» он осознал, что именно.  
  
— Это вообще нормально?  
  
Цвет снега и инея был достаточно бледным, чтобы не сразу бросаться в глаза. Но тем не менее, он не был белым.  
  
— Я как-то сделала зелёную статую, — пожала плечами Кейтлин. — Но розовый у меня ни разу не получался.  
  
Снег в центре комнаты взметнулся вихрем и опал.  
  
— Миленько тут у вас, — пробормотал Барри, медленно — для спидстера — поднимаясь с пола и отряхиваясь. — Только пол скользкий. А почему Мик два раза?  
  
— Потому что я люблю его вдвое больше, чем остальных.  
  
— И поэтому сначала оставил умирать неизвестно где, а теперь не хочешь, чтобы он знал, что ты жив?  
  
— Да. — Взвывшую совесть Лен приструнил одним вдохом. Если бы точно так же можно было унять разошедшегося Барри. — Я тут подзадержался, — он демонстративно постучал по лишённому часов запястью. — Домой не подбросишь?  
  
Барри даже не сразу среагировал и сначала кивнул, а потом уже уставился на него огромными глазами.  
  
— С меня пицца, — закрепил эффект Лен и с удовольствием проследил, как у Барри отвисает челюсть.  
  
— Иди, пока приглашает, — подтолкнула Кейтлин того в спину. — Я тут, так и быть, приберу.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты же говорил, что никогда и ни за что, — сказал Барри, оглядывая скудно обставленную гостиную.  
  
Неизвестно, чего он ожидал от квартиры Лена, но явно не того, что видел сейчас вокруг себя. У него было такое ошарашенное выражение лица, что Лен поверил в то, что Барри и впрямь ни разу до этого сюда не наведывался, будто ему, как вампиру, действительно нужно было приглашение, чтобы войти.  
  
— Деньги и листовка. Не лучшая пицца в мире, но одна из лучших на этом побережье. Как вернёшься, можешь выбраться из своего костюма, я поделюсь халатом, — предложил Лен. — И разрешаю осмотреть тут всё, раз уж тебе так любопытно.  
  
Барри размылся в воздухе ало-золотой вспышкой и исчез за дверью, даже не удосужившись её открыть. Всё, что не было достаточно тяжёлым, взлетело со своих мест от поднятого им ветра, Лен инстинктивно заморозил часть вещей, и они с лёгким хрустом попадали на пол. Кажется, он только что убил очередной свитер.  
  
— Господи, какая вкуснятина! — воскликнул над ухом Барри, уже вернувшийся с коробками. Он умял первую пиццу, мгновенно переоделся в предложенный Леном халат, снова размылся, на сей раз по всей квартире. — Вау! — раздалось с кухни. — Ух ты! — с балкона, и тут же из спальни: — Ну ничего себе!  
  
На полпути к следующей комнате Лен его перехватил, чувствуя себя так, будто ловит голыми руками молнию.  
  
— Барри, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, у меня не останется целой посуды и чистых вещей, — с силой произнёс он, глядя в сверкающие глаза. — Мой дом ничем не заслужил локального урагана.  
  
— Ох, прости. Я всё уберу, — Барри закивал, но вместо того, чтобы выпутаться из его хватки и приняться за уборку или хотя бы снова за пиццу, почему-то застыл на месте. Его горячее дыхание обжигало Лену лицо, а под рукой с сумасшедшей скоростью колотилось сердце, вызывая неуместное желание призвать лёд и проверить, как быстро оно остановится навсегда.  
  
Стук в дверь разрушил охватившее их оцепенение, и они отпрянули друг от друга. Барри метнулся по квартире, собирая разбросанные вещи и приводя обстановку в порядок, на долю секунды совсем исчез из поля зрения, потом порывисто обнял Лена, пожелал удачи и просочился сквозь восточную стену до того, как стук повторился. Едва дымящийся халат мягко шлёпнулся в кресло.  
  
— Открывай, ублюдок, или я вышибу замок, — раздался из-за двери голос, который Лен не слышал, казалось, целую вечность.  
  
В три шага оказавшись перед дверью, он повернул ручку. В этой реальности у Лизы были пёстро окрашенные пряди в волосах и отлично поставленный удар левой. Так что ускоренная регенерация пришлась весьма кстати.  
  
— И я рад тебя видеть, сестрёнка, — проговорил Лен, растирая онемевшую после удара щёку.  
  
Лиза повисла на нём, то прижимая к себе, то отстраняя и ощупывая и оглядывая с головы до ног, будто боясь, что ей привиделось. От этой тряски и от волнами накатывающих одно за другим новых воспоминаний голова кружилась до тошноты, но это была малая цена за Лизу в его объятиях.  
  
— Никогда больше так не делай, — в её голосе слышались сдерживаемые рыдания, а в глазах стояли слёзы. — Не вздумай подыхать неизвестно где и когда, а потом возвращаться как ни в чём не бывало и прятаться вместо того, чтобы связаться со мной.  
  
— Кто меня сдал? — поинтересовался Лен, подозревая в первую очередь вечно лезущего не в своё дело Циско.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что  _кто-то другой_  знал, что ты вернулся с того света, и что их было  _несколько_?! — Слёзы моментально высохли, а в тоне вместо рыданий прорезалась сталь. Очень острая и смазанная ядом.  
  
— Так было необходимо, — попытался оправдаться Лен. Если Лиза узнала не от Циско, то существовала довольно большая вероятность, что она всё ещё не в курсе его новых способностей. Что, в свою очередь, грозило непредвиденной реакцией. И внешность. Рано или поздно Лиза даже в царящем здесь полумраке разглядит отсутствие многих морщин и шрамов.  
  
— Кажется, мне не помешает выпить, — примирительно вздохнула Лиза. — Нам обоим не помешает.  
  
— Тебе как обычно? — Память услужливо подбросила её образ с маргаритой в одной руке и пистолетом в другой. Лен прикинул содержимое бара, двинулся к холодильнику за лаймом, за спиной раздался высокий вой золотой пушки.  
  
— Ты действительно похож на моего брата — каким он был десять лет назад — но вряд ли он бы стал наливать мне выпить, пока у меня цела хоть одна рука. Ленни ненавидит что-то делать за других и всю жизнь воспитывал во мне самостоятельность. Кто ты?  
  
В голос Лизы вернулись истеричные нотки, и это было совсем не то, что Лен хотел бы слышать. Он прекрасно представлял, какая буря сейчас бушует в её душе — надежда, гнев, разочарование, отчаяние. И ненависть к человеку, посмевшему её обмануть. Лен медленно поднял руки с раскрытыми ладонями вверх.  
  
— Я уговорил директора взять тебя в школу на год раньше, потому что Льюис в тот год был дома, — ровно произнёс он. — Когда меня первый раз взяли за убийство, ты не пришла на финальное слушание, потому что я назвал неверную дату. У тебя на груди шрам, который ты никогда не сведёшь, даже если тебе за это доплатят. В десять ты раскроила мне коньком ладонь, и у меня до сих пор сохранилась привычка тереть то место, где был шрам вплоть до самой моей смерти в Точке Исчезновения, — Лен не скучал по этому шраму, как не скучал ни по одному из них. Метки на теле для него всегда были не столько напоминаниями, сколько особыми приметами, от которых следовало избавляться. — Я знаю личность Флэша дольше, чем ты, но ты узнала этот секрет не от меня, а потому что он идиот, — напомнил он о недавних важных событиях. Смерть Льюиса можно было опустить как широко известный факт, но сопровождающие обстоятельства знали только они двое и команда из СТАР Лабс.  
  
Сзади один за другим раздались щелчок — Лиза убрала палец со спускового крючка — и всхлип.  
  
— Ты пьёшь маргариту с сахаром вместо соли, — с улыбкой на губах повернулся он к Лизе и снова оказался заключён в её крепкие объятия. Щека и шея слева моментально вымокли от слёз.  
  
— Омоложение идёт бонусом к воскрешению или к путешествиям во времени? — спросила она, в очередной раз внимательно разглядывая его лицо и силясь улыбнуться.  
  
— Думаю, к мета-силам, — криво усмехнулся Лен и в полной мере осознал, что даже если бы Лиза в него выстрелила, то скорее сдох бы, чем подверг её опасности, выпустив способности из-под контроля, вот только, насколько он помнил из краткого экскурса в базу данных СТАР Лабс, в умирающем состоянии мета переставали контролировать свои силы.  
  
— Любопытно. И что же ты можешь? Уничтожать десяток пицц за вечер? — засмеялась Лиза, сделав вид, что не заметила, как он вздрогнул, и похлопала стопку коробок, всё ещё возвышающуюся на столе. Проклятый Флэш!  
  
— Особые способности требуют дополнительных калорий.  
  
— Так что ты умеешь? Это будет полезно? Ты ходишь сквозь стены? Стреляешь лазером из глаз? Стал пуленепробиваемым?  
  
Лен отступил от неё и выпустил лёд, позволяя затянуть ладони синими перчатками, поднял руку на уровень глаз и создал розу. Немного угловатую и больше похожую на гвоздику, но это было лучшее, что он мог сделать быстро.  
  
— Милый фокус, Ленни. Так тебя теперь, как Кейтлин, можно использовать для охлаждения коктейлей? — Лиза коснулась цветка на его ладони и отдёрнула руку. — Жжётся!  
  
— Согласись, так гораздо удобнее, чем всё время таскать пушку. И точность работы просто  _вымораживает_. Но когда я работаю со льдом, меня лучше не трогать, — немного запоздало предупредил Лен.  
  
— Ты всегда был излишне  _холоден_  с людьми, — улыбнулась она. — Кроме тех случаев, когда вёл себя как полный  _отморозок_.  
  
Хмыкнув, Лен развеял розу и снова запер лёд внутри, чувствуя неприятное покалывание в кончиках пальцев, будто сила была недовольна тем, что он так быстро её спрятал. Лиза сунула нос в коробку с пиццей, придирчиво выбрала себе самый маленький кусок и впилась в него зубами.  
  
— М-м-м, — с наслаждением протянула она. — И как только тебе всегда удаётся найти самую вкусную еду в округе? Ни за что не поверю, что ты попробовал пиццу в каждой забегаловке в этом городе.  
  
— Широкая информаторская сеть.  
  
Откусив ещё раз, Лиза уточнила с набитым ртом:  
  
— Гугл? — и не дожидаясь ответа, сменила тему. — И как долго ты работаешь с Флэшем?  
  
Лен поперхнулся пиццей.  
  
— Я не работаю с Флэшем.  
  
— Спишь с ним? Или с Кейтлин? С моим Циско?! — притворно разъярилась Лиза. — То-то он почти не общается со мной и в кои-то веки молчит о своей проклятой лаборатории во время наших свиданий.  
  
— Мне немного не до того.  
  
В подтверждение своих слов Лен снова выпустил лёд, о чём немедленно пожалел, так как и без того быстро остывающий кусок пиццы теперь попросту заморозился.  
  
— Тогда что ты делал в СТАР Лабс? — Она уже ничем не маскировала любопытство. — Я заметила тебя там дважды на этой неделе, но в первый раз не поверила своим глазам.  
  
— У них отличные комнаты для тренировки мета-сил. И на редкость живучие спарринг-партнёры.  
  
Лиза прошлась по комнате, задумчиво жуя очередной кусок пиццы и явно высматривая, чем бы его запить, наконец углядела ополовиненную упаковку пива и вскрыла себе одну банку.  
  
— Чем ты их шантажируешь на этот раз? — весело спросила она после пары глотков. — Или они терпят тебя на своей территории исключительно за красивые глаза?  
  
Лен покачал головой.  
  
— Всё проще. Они позволяют мне тренироваться у них, а я за это не устраиваю ледниковый период и не нарушаю спокойствие столь дорогих им обывателей.  
  
— То есть, они знают, — кивнула Лиза сама себе. — И довольно давно, если ваше соглашение хоть как-то соотносится с прекратившимися погодными аномалиями.  
  
— Раньше.  
  
— С этого момента подробнее, пожалуйста.  
  
Поняв, что сам себе вырыл яму и теперь сестра не оставит его в покое, пока он не расскажет ей всё, Лен тоже взял себе пива, вытянул из стопки коробок что-то с ананасами и с удобством расположился в кресле. Лиза пристроилась рядом на краю стола, поставив одну ногу на подлокотник кресла и совсем ненавязчиво нависая сверху.  
  
К утру у Лена, несмотря на ускоренную регенерацию, от постоянных разговоров ныла челюсть, и он почти перестал чувствовать собственные губы и язык. Внимательно слушающая и задающая то наводящие, то неудобные вопросы Лиза откровенно зевала, но всё так же нетерпеливо сверкала глазами, стоило ему замолчать. Конечно, он любил свою сестру, но то, с какой жадностью она смотрела на него и выискивала новые темы, лишь бы не уходить, начинало раздражать.  
  
— Лиз, — начал он, понимая, что будет выглядеть очень глупо, если ошибся с выводами, — я действительно живой и пока что не собираюсь снова умирать. Если ты ненадолго отвернёшься, я никуда не денусь. Не веришь мне — поговори с Циско, они провели кучу тестов в своей лаборатории и не нашли никаких других отклонений. Я не растворюсь в утреннем тумане, не растаю, не исчезну.  
  
Вопреки опасениям, Лиза не рассмеялась.  
  
— Обещай мне, — сказала она, кладя ладони ему на плечи и наклоняясь вниз, чтобы упереться лбом ему в лоб. — Обещай, что не сбежишь больше, не предупредив меня. Что возьмёшь с собой, чтобы было кому прикрывать твою вечно находящую неприятности задницу, раз уж Мик хреново с этим справляется.  
  
— Лиза…  
  
— Обещай мне, Ленни! — сорвалась она, на мгновение ткнулась губами ему в переносицу и снова заглянула в глаза. — Я не могу потерять тебя ещё раз.  
  
— Могу гарантировать только то, что теперь меня намного сложнее убить, — честно сказал ей Лен и притянул к себе на колени, заключая в объятия. Последний раз он делал так, когда она была ещё подростком. Когда шрам у её ключицы был свежим.  
  
Лиза прижалась к нему, гладя по теперь значительно быстрее отрастающим волосам.  
  
— Ты совсем седой, Ленни, ты знаешь?  
  
Он не ответил, а она не стала больше ничего спрашивать.  
  
Обретя спокойствие в объятиях друг друга, они сидели в пронизанной утренним солнцем тишине, пока не заиграл будильник на мобильном Лена. Потянувшись, чтобы его выключить, Лиза увидела время, спохватилась и засобиралась.  
  
— Скоро увидимся, — пообещала она. — Здесь или в СТАР Лабс, нам с Циско о многом надо поговорить.  
  
Лен припомнил, как Циско «тренировался» на нём, преподнося кольцо, и на мгновение искренне ему посочувствовал. Чмокнув Лизу в щёку и получив ответный поцелуй, он открыл ей дверь и отступил назад, недоверчиво глядя на заслонившую весь проём фигуру.  
  
— Я тут просматривал архивы Гидеон и нашёл очень интересную запись с одной из камер СТАР Лабс, — интригующе начал Мик, перешагнув порог и ощупью закрыв за собой дверь. — Оказывается, все эти годы ты скрывал от меня кое-что крайне интересное. Я даже не сразу понял, насколько это важно.  
  
Лен попятился, но оказался слишком медлительным. Мик сграбастал его, приподняв над полом, и потряс, прижимая к могучей груди.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, партнёр, — проревел Мик ему в ухо, и Лен с облегчением подумал, что хотя бы сейчас его не будут на радостях бить.  
  
Напоследок сжав объятия ещё сильнее, Мик поставил его обратно на пол и хрустнул пальцами, складывая кулаки.


End file.
